nashvillefandomcom-20200215-history
Season Two
Season Two of Nashville premiered on ABC on September 25, 2013 '''and concluded, officially, on May 14, 2014'. The season focuses on the aftermath of Rayna and Deacon's car crash. Having learned the truth about her paternity, Maddie wants to get to know Deacon better. The marriage between Teddy and Peggy goes ahead, but the latter fakes a miscarriage in order to prevent Teddy from discovering that she lost the baby earlier. Tandy discovers that Lamar may have been responsible for her mother's death. Meanwhile, Rayna is determined to buy herself out of her Edgehill contract. Juliette encounters an English billionaire who becomes smitten with her, which leads to a hostile reception from the press. A talent show runner-up arrives in Nashville and immediately comes to blows with Juliette. Scarlett becomes smitten with Liam McGuinnis when Rayna asks him to help produce Scarlett's new album. The return of her mother unleashes memories of her childhood. Cast Main Cast *Connie Britton as Rayna Jaymes (22/22) *Hayden Panettiere as Juliette Barnes (22/22) *Clare Bowen as Scarlett O'Connor (22/22) *Eric Close as Teddy Conrad (21/22) *Charles Esten as Deacon Claybourne (22/22) *Jonathan Jackson as Avery Barkley (22/22) *Sam Palladio as Gunnar Scott (22/22) *Chris Carmack as Will Lexington (21/22) *Lennon Stella as Maddie Conrad (14/22) *Maisy Stella as Daphne Conrad (14/22) Guest Stars *Ed Amatrudo as Glenn Goodman (21/22) *Chaley Rose as Zoey Dalton (16/22) *Judith Hoag as Tandy Hampton (16/22) *Aubrey Peeples as Layla Grant (16/22) *Kimberly Williams-Paisley as Margaret "Peggy" Kenter (7/22) *Oliver Hudson as Jeff Fordham (14/22) *Charlie Bewley as Charles Wentworth (7/22) *David Alford as Bucky Dawes (15/22) *Powers Boothe as Lamar Wyatt (5/22) *Christina Chang as Megan Vannoy (13/22) *Will Chase as Luke Wheeler (13/22) *Dana Wheeler-Nicolson as Beverly O'Connor (2/22) *Michael Rose as Justin Ramer (3/22) *Robert Ray Wisdom as Coleman Carlisle (1/22) *Michiel Huisman as Liam McGuinnis (5/22) *Conan O'Brien as Himself (1/22) *Nick Gomez as Santiago (1/22) *Wilbur Fitzgerald as Bill Walters (1/22) *James DuMont as Bobby Delmont (1/22) Episodes Major Events These were the main events during Season 2: *In the aftermath of the car crash, Rayna was admitted to hospital in a medically induced coma. Feeling guilty, Deacon admitted he was driving the car and was imprisoned. Rayna awoke and admitted she was the driver, leading to Deacon's release. *Peggy miscarried the baby, but didn't tell Teddy the truth as she feared she would loose him. *Maddie was still unsure how to treat Deacon after the revelation of him being her biological father. *Scarlett rejected Gunnar's proposal and moved out. Will moved in as Gunnar's roommate. *Rayna and Juliette met the new CEO of Edgehill, Jeff Fordham, who was all about numbers. *He signed Will to his label, much to Rayna's dismay. *Scarlett quit her job at 'The Bluebird Cafe' to start her music career. She soon felt uncomfortable with her lifestyle change. *A former talent show contestant named Layla arrived in Nashville, making Juliette jealous. *Will's ex-boyfriend Brent started working for Jeff. *A charming millionaire called Charles Wentworth made his move on Juliette, but she didn't want to break up his marriage. *Peggy faked a miscarriage using pork blood, admitting to Teddy that she had loss the baby. *Lamar was sent to prison for embezzling money. *Will and Layla started dating as a publicity stunt. *Scarlett and Avery got back together. *Maddie wanted to get to know Deacon better so they started guitar lessons, which made Teddy jealous. *Layla informed the press that Juliette was the cause of the Wentworths' marriage break-up. *Gunnar and Zoey started dating in secret, but Scarlett eventually caught them together. *Tandy failed to show up at Lamar's hearing and he was denied bail. *Rayna tried to buy herself out of her Edgehill contract. *The media hounded Juliette at Teddy's first Music City Music Festival. *Deacon and Gunnar played an unauthorized show at the festival, much to Teddy's disgust. *Confused over his feelings for Brent, Will slept with him and later stepped into the path of an oncoming train. *An assassination attempt was made on Teddy, but Peggy ended up in the crossfire. *Peggy was revealed to have been killed by a disgruntled unemployed man, whose intended target was Teddy. *The backlash against Juliette increased when a creatively altered video surfaced online of her declaring there was no God. The public retaliated by staging a mass burning of her CDs and posters. *Will survived his encounter with the train but was disgusted with himself. Gunnar found him in the woods and told him to contact him any time he felt useless. *Jeff told Juliette to apologize for her blasphemous slur and said that if she refused, he would drop her from Edgehill. She buckled under the pressure and was found passed out on her bed by Avery. *Avery decided to cheer Juliette by taking her busking. It proved a success and Juliet decided to write a song with him. *Teddy discovered that Peggy's assassin was a former employee of a subsidary of Wyatt Industries and started to think that Lamar had ordered the killing. *Rayna and Luke decided to make their relationship official. *Juliette took to the stage at the Grand Ole Opry but rather than using the telepromter to issue her apology, she did so by singing a new song, "Don't Put Dirt on My Grave Just Yet". As a result, Jeff told her she was officially dropped from Edgehill. *Rayna was offered a distibution deal but later realized it would mean that Juliette no longer had shelf space. *Scarlett started working on songs with Liam McGuinnis but ended up exhausted, so he gave her some prescription drugs to help her. *Juliette confessed her love for Avery and the two slept together. *Tandy was arrested for failing to testify at Lamar's trial and ordered that he should be released, much to Teddy's dismay. *Lamar was released from prison but Tandy gave him the cold shoulder. Teddy informed Rayna that Lamar had something to do with Peggy's murder and Tandy confessed that he was responsible for their mother's death. Rayna later confronted Lamar and told him he would never see Maddie and Daphne again. *Juliette hid at Avery's apartment and the two of them were almost caught by Deacon. Avery later told her that she couldn't remain invincible forever. *Scarlett's change of mood confused everyone but she insisted she was fine. *Will asked Jeff to talk to Brent and the latter was fired. *Deacon performed a set at the Bluebird to promote his new EP and told Avery and Juliette that they looked good together. *Lamar confronted Teddy and suffered a fatal heart attack but Teddy did nothing to help him. *Teddy contacts Rayna to tell her Lamar suffered a fatal heart attack and later admits to Rayna that he did nothing to help him. She later breaks down after his funeral. *Scarlett found herself attracted to Liam and shared a kiss with him. *Avery played his tweaked version of 'Don't Put Dirt on My Grave Just Yet' for Juliette, which she loved, and it soon attracted the attention of LA music producer Howie V. She flew to LA to record the song with a live orchestra and do a photoshoot, but Glenn felt sidelined. She later admitted that she didn't want to be this kind of person. *Deacon asked Avery, Gunnar and Zoey to be his backup for a gig at the Bluebird and it proved a success so they decided to become a trio. *Major labels fought to sign Juliette and she went to out to a restaurant to celebrate with Avery. While there she received an expensive bottle of champagne from Jeff Fordham in an attempt to get her back to Edgehill but she refuses. However, he told Avery there's a publishing deal in it for him as well. *Rayna discovered Tandy’s been bouncing checks for 'Highway 65', which affected Rayna’s ability to sign new artists. *Will tried to boost Layla's career but only made matters worse between him and Jeff. *Deacon ran into an old friend, Ruth Bennett at an AA meeting, but rejected her advances as he was with Megan. *While clearing out Peggy's belongings, Teddy discovered medication that she took for her miscarriage, and confessed to Megan that he thought he knew Peggy but was wrong. They ended up sleeping together. *Rayna caught Scarlett and Liam together and advised him to end their relationship, so he told her he's leaving for Tokyo. *Juliette asked Rayna if she would sign her to 'Highway 65' as a means of resurrecting her career and Rayna agreed. *Will learned that Juliette was dropping him from her tour, and also discovered that Brent was Layla's new manager. *Scarlett told Rayna that she wanted Avery to produce her new album, which caused tension between him and Juliette. *At the 'Highway 65' label party, Juliette started to feel that she was being upstaged by Rayna’s up-and-coming talent, and sabotaged the event by taking to the stage to announce that she was now on the label. *Luke offered Deacon a supporting slot on his upcoming tour alongside Will. *Maddie became fixated on her music, ignoring her studies, and when she told Teddy she wanted to live with Deacon he grounded her. *Layla believed Will was not reciprocating her feelings, but he ended up proposing to her and she said 'yes'. *Rayna played a mini-set on Luke's tour, and her girls met his teenage son, Colt, who has a big social media following. Colt was impressed when they did a duet and recorded a video. However, Luke ordered him to take the video off his website. Rayna discovered Maddie's video and told her to take it down as she only wants to protect her. *Teddy forbade Maddie from attending Deacon's concert and later came to blows with Deacon when Deacon discovered the truth about him and Megan. He then broke up with her. *Juliette was angered when Avery misses her set as he was busy helping Scarlett and took it out on her. While they attended the after show party, she became suspicious of Scarlett's behavior, saying it's similar to how her mother was. *Jeff questioned Will about why he was marrying Layla and later asks Gunnar if Will is gay. *Will and Layla decided to have a shotgun wedding and it went ahead without a hitch, in spite of Gunnar's refusal to be his best man. *Luke discovered that Deacon is Maddie's biological father. *Maddie's video went viral and stirred a media frenzy including being a "Hot Topic" on 'The View'. Luke thought a friend of Colt's may have put the video online. *When the press showed up outside Deacon's house, Rayna got worried he had returned to his old ways as he wasn't returning her calls. She and Luke located him at the house that she and Deacon had bought before she discovered she was pregnant with Maddie. *Deacon refused to have anything to do with Teddy since he slept with Megan, but Rayna tries to manage the fallout by going on 'Good Morning America' where Deacon admits that she and Teddy have done a good job raising Maddie. *Gunnar was shocked when he received a large royalty check and wanted to treat Zoey, so he arranged a recording session. A gig promoter phoned but only wanted to see Gunnar if he got the band back together. *When Juliette faced more empty seats on her tour, she reached out to Charlie Wentworth for a favor, but he saw it as a means of getting back with her, so Avery told him to back off. *Scarlett's mother, Beverly, surprised her daughter in San Francisco. However, she soon showed her true colors, becoming abusive after Scarlett sings 'Black Roses' to her, and things took their toll when Scarlett had a meltdown on stage. *Scarlett was sent to a clinic to help get everything out of her system. Rayna blamed Juliette for making her go out on stage in that condition. *At Will's rehearsal Layla shows up with a reality TV producer saying that they should do a reality TV together. *Gunnar met with Jeff who was starting a publishing division at the label and offered him to come to the company. Jeff told him that he'd have access to even more royalties and not to blow more opportunities with A-list talent like Kelly Clarkson. However, when Jeff called Scarlett crazy, Gunnar defended her and walked off. *Scarlett came to the decision that she didn't want this and Rayna said that she will release her from her contract. *At the BMI party Gunnar caught Jeff and Juliette emerging from their hookup. *While Rayna was in a meeting with broadcasters Bucky informed her that Luke, who was in Afghanistan, was injured when the convoy he was in was hit by an IED. Rayna flew to New York so she could be there for him. *Luke beat himself up that he wasn't able to to give the troops a show because of the accident so Rayna suggested that they should do a show live from Fort Campbell and simulcast it to all of the troops. *Juliette felt guilty for sleeping with Jeff. *Production started on Will and Layla's reality show which Gunnar refused to be apart of. *Avery apologized to Juliette for being focused on Scarlett's recovery and reassured her that she is the one who he loves. *When Luke heard that Juliette would be performing at the show he was not happy. Juliette heard him say this to Rayna and said that she will not sing though it won't stop her from meeting the troops. Luke overhears her saying to a soldier that she is there because her father was a Blackhawk pilot who died when she was four and asked her to sing. The two end up singing together. *The show started with First Lady Michelle Obama thanking the troops via satellite and Kellie Pickler also performed. *Deacon asked Teddy to tell him what Maddie's birth was like and Rayna and Deacon join Maddie and Daphne onstage to perform. *Before Rayna heads out to New York to do her album promo on ''GMA Bucky informed that she has been bumped for Will who would also be releasing an album the same day as her thanks to Jeff. *Desperately needing her album and label to be successful, Teddy was able to book 'LP Field' for her to do a show. Juliette came to Rayna asking out of her contract saying it was a mistake signing with her but Rayna tells her no and that she will be performing at the show at LP too. *Deacon put on a show for the Sober House and ejected Juliette for turning up drunk. *Maddie wanted her mom to sign her, but Rayna refused. *Afraid that Jeff would be the one telling Avery that he and Juliette slept together, Zoey and Gunnar come clean after Avery senses something going on with them. *Avery went to break up with Juliette but she pleaded him to not to. *When Rayna and Luke finish singing "Ball and Chain" at the EP event, * he asks her to marry him, and she accepts, much to the shock of her daughters, Deacon and Teddy. *Scarlett said goodbye to Gunnar before leaving town but he tells her not to. *Will came home and ripped all the cameras off the wall so he could tell Layla that he is gay, unaware a hidden camera in the clock had captured the confession. *Deacon went to see Rayna and told her not to marry Luke because he knows how to love her now, giving her back her engagement ring. Episode List Albums released in or during the Season *The Music of Nashville (Season 2, Volume 1) *The Music of Nashville (Season 2, Volume 2) Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Content